


Sanctus

by NeoCortex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I regret nothing., If someone hadn't posted on the thing this would not exist., This is a plot bunny that I blame on my House.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: Not all Slytherins can be blamed for their blood. Not all are like him. Some... are better.





	

A group of Sixth and Seventh Years stood in the corner of the common room watching over the terrified first years by the fire place. Their own first years were huddled behind them looking just as scared.

A frown marring her features one of the Seventh Years- a Prefect- looked at the silver haired Seventh beside her, "Reed, person report."

The grey eyed female sighed and nodded in the direction of her fellow house mates, "Most of our firsties got out. The ones behind you got caught outside the corridor when they were rushed by Parkinson and her idiots trying to either run away or join the fight..." It was clear Reed held great distaste for the events of the evening thus far.

"How many?" She was asked again and she looked over again, "15."

"And the rest?"

"50. Most are from Gryffindor."

The Prefect couldn't help the grin as she shook her head, "Brave little buggers, aren't they?" She got several snickers and agreeing nods.

Reed went on, "We have 30 from Gryffindor, 15 from Hufflepuff, and only five from Ravenclaw. They were all caught in the same damn rush. Save for about 20 from Gryffindor. Filch caught them all trying to join the fight too..."

One of the Sixth Years spoke up, arm folded over his chest, "What are we going to do?" As he asked this an explosion shook the hole of the underwater house. All of the first years cried out in fear and huddled closer to one another.

Gripping their wands tightly the upper classman stared at the ceiling and The Prefect spoke up in reply, "We do our duty to this school. We protect them."

A few minutes later one Seventh Year stepped out on an errand for The Prefect while another Upper Classman made their way into the dorms to make room for the little ones to sleep. They had the room after all.

The Prefect walked over to the scared first years- the ones not in her own house- and began asking them questions. They needed some answers. While she did that a Sixth Year moved to their house first years and began asking them similar question.

While she did that several of the other Upper Classmen began casting protection charms silently on the common room and the dorms. One put up a silencing charm on the door to eliminate as much of the sounds as possible coming from the battle upstairs.

After several minutes the Seventh Year that had left came back with some house elves in tow, "These two agreed to help us. I've never seen Weasley give anyone other than Malfoy that dark of a look. I feel kind of guilty." The Prefect nodded as she came back to where The Upper Classman had set up "Headquarters".

"According to what I was able to get from the other three houses, several of them have family fighting upstairs for The Order."

The Sixth Year that had spoken with the Slytherin first years nodded, "Same. Three of them have family in The Order while at least four more have family fighting for Him."

Reed hissed in anger and The Prefect scolded her, "It isn't their fault!" Reed blinked and shook her head, "My anger isn't at them." She looked to the first years of her house and frowned, "Of course it isn't their fault. It's His!" She hissed her anger again before looking back to The Prefect, "Besides, I feel their pain... They aren't the only ones with family up there."

Several of The Upper Classmen nodded with grim expression on their faces. As they all shared in silence for their own families fighting in a war that none of them wanted a house elf appeared at The Prefect's elbow with a note for her.

Blinking she held it up to read, "Our password has been changed..."

"To what?" An Upper Classman asked with a raised brow.

"Sanctus."

Latin. Sanctuary.

They all looked now at the first years in their care. It was time to put that to work.

"They need food." The Prefect looked to the House Elves now and asked them to do the best they could and get the Little Ones fed. She then turned back to her Upper Classmen, "We need places for them to sleep-"

"Got that covered. The First, Second, and Third year dorms have been set up to receive them. We have room in Fourth through Seventh if it's needed." The Sixth Year finished.

The Prefect nodded and sighed, "I have a feeling that before this is over, we will."

Reed spoke again, "Protection charms and enchantments have been cast on the common room and dorms, and a Silencing charm on the door. But that's only going to do so much."

As she said this a few first years screamed- several from the other houses and two from Slytherin, causing everyone in the common room to jump and several Upper Classmen to run to their aid. The Dark Lord was speaking. Even a few Upper Classmen were affected.

When it was clear he was done speaking The Prefect- holding a Hufflepuff first year in her arms as she cried in fear and pain- spoke sharply, "Get a note to McGonagall. Tell her we'll take anyone who needs Sanctuary and can't get out. And someone get a note to Potter too."

As the First Years were comforted and their safety ensured two notes were sent out with the House Elf from before- an order given to him to get back to the common room safely.

After several long minutes more of The Upper Classmen working to ensure they had food, drinks, and protection for those in their care Second Years to Fifth Years that had not made it out trickled from their hiding places to mingle and help if they could.

After the House Elf returned he informed that the notes were delivered and that people would soon be arriving.

Slytherin House was going to get busy...

The Prefect was directing a Slytherin First Year to show his fellow First Years their dorms when the door of the House opened to reveal Madam Pomfrey. "I've been sent down with the injured. The Hospital Wing is in tatters right now..."

The Prefect nodded, "Reed, set them up in Seventh."

"On it. Madam Pomfrey, if you'll follow me." Along the way she grabbed a few of the Fifth Years and some Sixth Years to help as the Medi-Witch followed them with several gurneys floating behind her and the few hurt that were able to walk on their own.

The Upper Classmen kept the Under Classmen pretty distracted so very few noticed the injuries of those that had fought in the battle. It wasn't a pretty sight.

It was a few hours later- the Battle still raged on upstairs- when The Upper Classmen stood huddled in Headquarter Corner as they watched over their charges.

One of the Upper Classmen spoke up after a few moments, "Fitting Password. Don't you think?"

The Prefect nodded and gripped her wand tight as another explosion shook the House. "Always has been. Even if it's only being used now..."

Slytherin House would always be a Sanctuary to its occupants. No matter who they happened to be...


End file.
